quarlar_and_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Quar'lar Pastaki
Quar'lar Pastaki is a young child of Indian/Bangladeshi origin. Born in around March 2005 to Bangladeshi parents in a rural village in North India, he quickly moved to the large, post war new town of Phillips Circle, to the North West of London when his father became a soldier in Afghanistan. It is later revealed that his father died. His mother struggled to make ends meet, living in an ex council house. Quar'lar attended the local Redbrey Community Junior School, where he was picked on by children. Although the exact age of Quar'lar when the incident happened is not known, he is estimated to be around 9 and a half years old. He had friends over from school when the local bully, Bob, attended and locked Quar'lars' mother in a room and threw away the key in a nearby pond. She died of thirst and hunger. Quar'lar was distruaght by this and vowed revenge on Bob. Mrs. Patel, the headteacher of the school, adopted him, and Quar'lar appeared to be fond of the crayons she bought him for Christmas. Eventually, she got fed up of him, and he was put up formally for adoption, where he was adopted by a large woman named Megany's Mum. She had recently had her son put into care after she allegedly abused him. Quar'lar rose through the ranks as he entered Year 5 and began to get a reputation for being badly behaved. He had frequent detentions and other punishments. Eventually, he is once again put up for adoption when Megany's Mum (her real name is unknown), rips the breast of a woman competing in the annual Fat Run. He is adopted by the Indian Newsagent in the nearby town of Midford, Avijjit Patel. Quar'lar does not adjust well to the change, but the two soon get on and Quar'lar starts doing work for Avijjit when he enters Year 6. He works behind the counter, doing night shifts to his reluctance, where he aquires liquid nitrogen from the school's science lab, and sprays it at drunk and difficult customers. On one occasion, he killed several police officers in the process and was forced to take refuge in the local Premier Inn when armed police lay siege to it. He also works as a bus driver for Buckybus, the legacy of Megany's Mum. He also works for the call centre at Avi's Virus Removals, a scam shop set up by Avijjit to rip off customers who have problems with their PCs. Quar'lar suffers from Focuslexia, a form of ADHD which makes him hyper, and unable to focus on a single thing. This leads to him being placed in the Special Jobs room, a room at school which is used for disabled children. Throughout his school career, he is expelled/suspended several times from RCJS, leading him to attend Grovewich Special Jobs School, the prestigous, private Patel School, and even MA5 Military Academy. It also seems Quar'lar has a condition that allows him to turn into a mutant when he is in contact with large amounts of water. In 2014, he was in the River Midi and the River Thames and he began to mutate. He is friends with Jordan, Tomoja, and surprisingly, Bob.